Coming Back Again
by historiangirl
Summary: The kids of the heroes wish to live the adventures of their parents. What happen if that wish come true and old monsters from the heroes' past came back? *I edited the story. More informations inside.*
1. prologue

_Hello there. I hope you will enjoy the story. I don't own class of the titans but I own the 7 kids._

_**Big edit**__: **I corrected and described more all the story. That's mean all the chapters were corrected. I didn't change the story or anything, just correcting and adding.**_

* * *

><p>Jay, Neil and Atlanta were trapped in the Crossroads, magic ropes around each of them. Hecate and Theresa were in front of them.<p>

''Theresa. Do something.'' Jay said as Hecate came closer to her.

''I tried all I got.'' She answered to her leader. Hecate laughed.

''And you don't got much darling. I knew the tricky little rich girl will give up easy but how easy.''

''She said WHAT!?''

* * *

><p>Jay was in a bedroom, 7 kids around him. The kids were lying on their bed, listening Jay telling a story. When he told a story, Jay was moving, sometimes miming what was happening. He stopped what he was doing and looked annoyed.<p>

''Felicite, dear, can you let me finish the story please?'' He asked to his daughter. She lowered her head, looking sorry.

''Yeah, sorry dad, but I don't like what she said to mom.'' He smiled and lightly giggled.

''And I can understand. Now… where I was again?'' He asked, completely lost.

''Hecate insulted Auth Theresa by saying she give up easily.'' Albert answered and Jay remembered.

''Yes, you're right. Thanks.''

* * *

><p>''What did you said?'' Theresa said, angry and Hecate laughed.<p>

''I said you're a weak little girl not got and beating was easy.'' Hecate answered and laughed again.

''No, I'm in the part no-giving up!'' Hecate caught with her magic her torches as Theresa looked around. She saw the cake and jumped to catch it and she threw it on Hecate's face. The goddess dropped her torches and fell on the ground as the cake hit her face and Theresa caught the two torches. She attacked the evil goddess with them. Hecate changed to her three animals heads form and after, her normal form. She fell unconscious and the three heroes were free.

They exited form the Crossroads by Odie's computer.

''Talk about spell bounding television. Nice work.'' Athena said to them with a smile.

''Okay guys, I shut it down.'' Odie said as he close the connection between the two worlds. ''And one last thing.'' He tapped on a touch to send something to Cronus.

* * *

><p>''What did my dad send?'' Albert asked.<p>

''A message. It was saying: Happy Halloween Love, Odie.'' The kids laughed and Jay smiled. ''End of the story.''

''What?! No, not right now. Did Uncle Herry come back after?'' Prudence asked to her father, trying to make the story longer.

''Yes, he came back to the dorm, a little worry and angry but he came back. Listen, it begins to be very late. Everybody sleeps!'' They groaned and went under their blankets, understanding he was right. Neilos raise his head and looked Jay who was closer to the door.

''You know what Uncle Jay?'' Jay turned his head to Neilos and wait for his answer. ''I wish one day we'll live your adventures.''

The others raise their heads and nodded with a smiled. Jay smiled with a light giggle.

''Me, I wish you'll never live that. Good night kids and good dreams.'' He said as he turned off the lights.

''Good night Uncle Jay!''

''Good night dad!'' He left the room and closed the door. He listened some seconds; to be sure they were trying to sleep before going to the living room. The others were there, reading a book, talking or, in Neil's case, looking at his mirror.

''What's story did you tell this time?'' Neil asked, no pulling down his mirror as he heard Jay coming.

''The one with Hecate.'' He said as he sat next to Theresa. Herry looked at him.

''That's why they screamed in fear 4 times?'' Herry asked and Jay looked sorry.

''My fault. Sorry. I think I went a little too much with the mime for this one.'' Atlanta let back her book and looked Jay.

''Is it a good idea to tell them our adventures in the New Olympia? They will have nightmares and maybe never let us leave the house again.'' Archie chuckled and hugged her.

''You're getting too worry, you know that?'' Archie asked and she lightly hit his chest.

''And they love the stories, Atlanta. You didn't see their face when I said I finish the story. They even wish to live them.'' They all forget what they did as they jumped and looked Jay with a surprise look.

''Tell us you're joking.'' Neil said to Jay. Jay shook his head, looking dead serious.

''No joke. I said to them, anyways, my wish for them.''

''What's your wish, honey?'' Theresa asked as she placed her head on Jay's shoulder.

''I wish they never live what we live in the New Olympia.''


	2. The Seeper

_The second chapter. The kids will finally fight a monster. I don't own class of the titans but I own the kids._

_Thank you for the people who review the story._

* * *

><p>The kids were walking in the trail in the forest after their school to come back to their home. Most of the time, they preferred to walk in the forest than take the bus. Some of them had bullies problem and wanted to be away for it.<p>

''You will never find what I learn today.'' Felicite told them as they were walking.

''Go ahead.'' Marc said as he sighed.

''A nursing rhyme. It's about the alphabet.'' Luna looked her and rose a eyebrow.

''You mean the one we learn since we have almost 3 years old?'' Felicite giggled.

''Yes, this one.''

''But that's not new!'' Neilos said back and Felicite lost her smile.

''I know, but that's what we learn today. I'm still in the kindergarten in case you forget.''

''Lucky you. I'm in 3rd grade and I begin to dislike the dictation.'' Marc said and Neilos laughed.

''You begin? In my case, I so hate the dictation and I'm in 2nd grade.'' Luna gasped as she stopped faster. She looked around.

''Did you heard that?'' Luna asked and the others stopped.

''Yes, I heard that too.'' Luc answered as he looked around too.

''Heard what?'' Prudence asked and Luna looked perplex.

''A kind of scream. I never heard that sound before.'' Luna said and she pointed to a direction, deep in the forest as she heard that sound again. ''That way! I heard it again!''

''That's deep in the forest. Our parents will never accept that and you know it. That already a miracle they let us walk from school to home.'' Prudence said and they all heard a piercing scream. They jumped and Felicite hid behind Marc in fear. They all waited to see what was provoking the scream.

''It's still here, I fell it.'' Felicite said, shaking. The bush shook before a monster came out. They screamed in surprise, didn't expected a monster like that. The monster was purple and had no eye. He had a green mouth with a lot of teeth and he was all in tentacles.

''What's that thing? A tentacle sea monster?'' Neilos asked as he began to step back.

''I don't think so. We are in the forest.'' Albert answered, trying to be logical and Neilos glared him. The monster screamed before he spited a dark yellow-green fluid.

''Look out!'' Prudence screamed and they tried to dodge the attack. Luc and Luna were touched and they fell on the floor with a scream of pain.

''Luc! Luna!'' Felicite screamed and she saw the monster going to attack her friends and her sister. She used her power faster and hit the monster. He hit stronger and faster a tree and turned liquid before disappear.

''Wow! You hit it very stronger.'' Marc said, very impressed, make her blushing.

''The twins!'' Prudence realized and ran to her two friends. They saw Luc was hurt on his left leg and Luna on her ribbing. Their wound looked like a burn. Prudence turned faster her head, turned white.

''Geez Prue. They don't bleeding. Will ya calm your blood phobia?'' Albert asked before he turned his attention to the twins. ''Are you okay you two?''

''Never… feel like th-'' Luna began but fell unconscious and Luc too.

''Marc?'' Prudence asked, without looking at them and he nodded. He carefully took his two friends on his shoulders and they went to their house. When they arrived, they saw Archie and Atlanta outside, talking.

''Uncle Archie! Auth Atlanta! The twins are hurt!'' Marc screamed and the two heroes quickly ran to the kids. Atlanta took Luna in her arms and Archie took Luc in his arms. Marc rubbed his shoulders as the two heroes sat on the ground with their kids.

''What's happen?'' Atlanta asked as she looked her daughter's wound.

''A monster attack us.'' Felicite answered as Luc started to wake up. They were relieving to see he looked fine.

''Lucky, are you okay?'' Atlanta asked as her and Archie looked at him.

''Yeah, mom. I'm fine.'' He looked his leg and saw his wound was disappearing. He rose and smiled. ''Dad! Did you see that? I have your immunity!''

''Yeah, I saw that, but it look like your sister doesn't have it.'' Archie said as he rose an eyebrow, looking at his daughter. She began to move and mumbled something.

''What she said? I didn't hear her well.'' Luc said, trying to understand her, like the others.

''All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel; the monkey thought 'twas all in fun, pop! Goes the weasel.'' She sang as her eyes were still close and she giggled. They were pretty surprise, didn't hear her sang a nursery rhythm since years. Archie, however, turned white as he recognized the situation.

''Oh. I didn't know this one.'' Felicite said with a voice mixed with surprise and suspicion.

''You… you said you were attacked by a monster? The monster was in violet tentacles, a mouth with many sharp tooth and no eyes?'' Archie asked with fear. The kids raise an eyebrow and nodded. Archie stood up faster and ran to the house in the surprise of the kids and Atlanta.

The others were in the house, doing housework or relaxing before dinner. Neil came in the kitchen with a medical box in his hands. Jay rose an eyebrow.

''Can you tell us why you have the medi-'' Jay began.

''JAY! The Seeper came back!'' Jay jumped and ran to Archie with Neil. The others quickly came down and saw Archie with a panic face on. Atlanta came inside the house with Luna in her arms.

''I'll take her. I have bandages with me.'' Neil said as he took Luna and went to the living room to cure her.

''Arch, how do you know it was the Seeper?'' Jay asked and Archie pointed the kids behind him. ''You're all okay?''

They nodded and looked faster in the direction of the living room as they heard Neil screaming like a girl. They all went and saw Luna playing with Neil's hair.

''Pretty hair. You have so pretty hair.'' Neil took her wrist with his hands, glaring at her. He let her go and tried to finish bandaging her arm.

''Gosh! Luna, you're not helping me. There, try to be calm and leave my hair alone!'' He stepped back and pulled off his pocket his mirror to fix his hair.

''Dad, Luna's going to be okay, right?'' Luc asked with a worry voice as him and Archie sat next to Luna.

''Yeah, don't worry.'' Luna let her head on her father's shoulder and he caressed her head. The heroes looked at Luna with worry, some of them recognize too the situation.

''You screamed it was the Seeper. The same one in your adventure? The one who was in Pandora's box?'' Prudence asked and Archie nodded. ''Great! That our luck!''

''If I remember well, Uncle Jay, you said in your story this infection have 6 stage?'' Albert asked as he thought and Jay nodded, his arms crossed.

''Dad, you're not going to leave us, right?'' Archie shook his head to his son.

''Odie, can you contact Dionysus and ask him about the cure?'' Jay asked and Odie nodded. He went to the kitchen and called by his computer the god. Archie lay his daughter on the couch and stood up to go next to Atlanta.

''How can you be a help dear?'' Atlanta asked and he looked at her.

''Because I saw 4 of the 6 stages with you.'' He answered, pointing at her. She rolled her eyes as she sighed.

''Very funny.'' Luna woke up and looked her brother with a smile.

''Luc.'' Luc smiled as he heard his sister. Archie tried to hold back a laugh was he recognize in which stage Luna was.

''Luna! You're alright!'' Luna sat and looked her brother.

''Luuuccc!'' Luc stepped back as his smiled dropped faster. The kids were surprise, trying to remember if Jay really told them this story.

''Er… Mom? Dad? She scares me.'' Luna took her brother's hands and started to dance with him, still saying his name. He tried to follow her, almost fell on the floor a couple of time. ''Someone, help!''

''Arch, I swear to the gods, if you tell me that's…'' Atlanta said without taking off her eyes of her kids, looking surprise.

''Yes, 'Lanta, that's the second stage. You act like that too… Omit you said my name. Luc, she'll listen to you if you asked her.'' Archie said and Luc jumped.

''And that's now you said that? Luna, please a break.'' They stopped and Luc sat his sister on the couch.

''That was weird to see. Uncle Odie? Did you find the antidote?'' Felicite asked.

''Yes, give me the time to prepare.'' Odie answered from the kitchen. Luna closed her eyes, looking like she fell asleep.

''She's calm. That's a good sign?'' Neil asked and Archie shook his head. Luna screamed high, making everyone jump and started to run.

''Theresa! The energy cage! Faster!'' Archie yelled and Theresa quickly made a cage with her magic. Luna started to hit the cage, trying to get free. She looked very mad. Atlanta hit Archie's arm in anger.

''Archie! Why you asked to do that to our daughter?'' Atlanta asked with a glare and he glared her back.

''Listen, that's break my heart too but is that or she destroy the living room like you destroyed Chiron's office.'' Atlanta was to add something when Odie came in the living room, happy to finish the cure.

''Guys! I finally finish preparing the… antidote. Did I miss something?'' Odie asked, completely surprise.

''Not really buddy.'' Herry answered and Theresa groaned.

''I… will not… hold much… longer.'' Theresa said, trying to keep the cage here. Luna fell unconscious and Theresa made the cage disappear. She fell on her knees, trying to catch her breath. Odie quickly gave to Luna the antidote and she woke up. She looked confuse.

''What? What happen?'' Archie and Atlanta went to help their daughter to stand up.

''The Seeper attack you.'' Archie explained and she gasped. She quickly glared Neilos.

''The what!? Talk about a great wish Neilos.'' He glared her back.

''Hey! We all wish that, remember?''

''Hey, hey, hey! Don't start a fight. I forget to ask, where the Seeper right now?'' Jay asked.

''Dead. Felie kill it.'' Marc answered. They all smiled and Theresa signed to her youngness daughter to come closer and she hugged her.

''Good job dear. But I can't explain why the Seeper was here. You kill it Archie, I saw it.'' Archie shrugged.

''I don't know ether, but kids, be careful, I had the bad impression the Seeper will be not the only monster you'll saw.'' Archie said as a warning and the kids nodded.


	3. Cronus 2,0

_Another chapter. I hope you will love it. I don't own class of the titans and The Fantastic 4 but I own the kids._

* * *

><p>Felicite was in the schoolyard, crying, during the recess, far away of the other kids. A gang of girls in Prudence's age was very bad at her. Her friends and her sister saw her and came closer to her.<p>

''What's the problem Felie?'' Luna asked and they heard the girls giggling back to them.

''Oh! The little crybaby needs her sister and her weird family.'' They laughed and the kids glared them.

''Hey! What's your problem? You're older that her. You can't leave her alo-'' Marc started before Felicite rose.

''No! You leave me alone!'' She ran away before they could react and stopped her. She ran to the park. She sat on a bench and continuous to cry alone.

''Well, well, well. What's your problem dear?'' She jumped and turned to the man who spoke. He had black hair with some part white, red eyes and a scar on his face. He was wearing a black costume.

''Do I know you?'' Felicite asked, feeling a danger. He smiled.

''Me? No but I know your parents.'' She stood up and stepped back. She knew she shouldn't follow or believe him, more if she sensed a danger.

''Oh, that's great, but I need to go. Still have school. See you next ti-'' He took faster her wrist and she scream in surprise. ''Hey! Leave me alone!''

She remembered what Atlanta told to her about fight and punched him on the face. She screamed in pain, having the impression to hit a brick wall.

''Nice try but that will just hurt you.'' She begins to panic.

''Who are you?'' He looked her in her eyes.

''A creation form Odie.'' Her eyes widener as she understood what he meant. She trembled in fear.

''Oh no! Mommy! Help me!'' She yelled, hoping someone could hear her. The man took her in his arms and placed his hand to her mouth to keep her silence. He ran to the forest, making sure no one saw him.

The kids came inside of the house, looking sad.

''We're home!'' Prudence screamed and they went to the living room. They saw their parents. They were on the couches, looking tired.

''Rough day?'' Albert asked and they nodded.

''Yes but happy to finish. Felicite is not with you?'' Odie asked and they shook their heads.

''No, she wanted to be alone. She's not here?'' Neilos asked, getting worry for her.

''No. What's happen?'' Jay asked.

''A band of girls was very mean on her today in school. The girls on my class.'' Prudence answered to her father. Theresa had a vision and after, she fell on her knee, trying to breath. Jay went next to her, holding her shoulders.

''Auth Theresa! Are you okay?'' Luna asked and she nodded, catching her breath.

''Yeah, but… Felicite…''

''She's in danger? I told you Prue, we needed to follow her.'' Neilos said to his leader.

''No. Neilos, if Felicite wanted to be alone, you must listen her. She's really in danger?'' Neil asked as Jay helped Theresa to sit back on the couch.

''Yes. You can say I'm crazy but… I saw her be kidnapped by Cronus.'' Everyone in the room jumped in surprise.

''What!?''

''But… but you didn't defeat Cronus?'' Albert asked as he began to shake in fear.

''Yes, but I can't understand. First, the Seeper and now, Cronus. What's going on?'' Odie asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

''No idea, but we need to rescue Felicite.'' Jay said and they all rose. They were ready to fight and went to the door.

''We're coming!'' Prudence said and Jay quickly turned to her.

''Oh no! No way in hell, young lady! You all rest here.'' Jay said, looking serious.

''And even if Jay said you can come with us, we'll say no.'' Neil added and the kids looked sad.

''But why? Felie is in our team.'' Luc said and Atlanta placed a hand on the shoulder of her son.

''Luc, dear, it's too dangerous for all of you. Please, stay here.'' They let their heads fell in defeat and nodded. They were to leave when Prudence ran to her father and hugged his back, keeping him immobile.

''Please, don't go. You'll maybe die.'' Jay sighed and broke the hug of his daughter. He looked her and smiled.

''Don't worry, we'll come back with your sister. I promise.'' She hugged him and let him go. They left and the kids wait in the living room. They sighed and thought about what they could do.

''Who's need help for their homework?'' Albert said, trying to calm everybody.

* * *

><p>''Okay Theresa, where we go?'' Jay asked. The heroes were outside and walking to the city. Theresa smiled as she found the localization of Felicite.<p>

''In the port. I hope she's alright.'' Atlanta went next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

''Don't worry, we'll find her and kick Cronus' ass to send him back to Tartarus.'' Atlanta said and they smiled.

* * *

><p>''Why you do that? I know your rules for your game. You can make me loose.'' Felicite said as she fought to get free of Cronus' arm and Cronus laughed.<p>

''Good thing I change some rules.'' She jumped in surprise and looked at him.

''You what? Are you serious?'' He muted her with his hand as he fell some person coming closer.

''Oh yeah, I'm very serious. Oh! I recognize this people.'' He said as he looked back to him.

''Cronus! You won't win this time.'' Jay said. The heroes were in fighting position with their weapons in their hands.

''Oh really? But will you attack with what I have in my arms.'' He turned to the heroes to show them he had Felicite in his arms.

''Drop weapons! Drop weapons!'' Jay quickly ordered. They dropped their weapons and Felicite finally pulled off Cronus' hand to her mouth.

''It's Cronus 2.0! It's not Cronus!'' She screamed and they all jumped.

''Cronus 2.0? Did he was destroy?'' Archie asked and Odie nodded. The heroes were glad that wasn't the real Cronus but they were still afraid. They remembered how hard it was to fight Cronus 2.0.

''Any idea Jay?'' Atlanta asked and he shook his head.

''Not without hurting her. Listen, let her go. She just a little kid. We'll do everything.'' Jay begged Cronus 2.0. He laughed and Felicite began to panic.

''If you wish.'' He said with a smirk and Theresa quickly realized something. She ran to them as Cronus 2.0 threw her away. As he threw her, he made appear one of his scythes.

''Felicite!'' She jumped to catch Felicite as Cronus 2.0 hit them with the scythe. They fell in the water in the panic scream of the others. Theresa quickly made a bubble of air around them and Felicite coughed out the water off her lungs. She looked where she was and tried to understand what happened.

''A bubble of air? How you do that mom?'' Theresa weakly smiled as she panted.

''Who's the father of Theseus?'' Felicite gasped as she understood.

''Poseidon. You have some of his power?'' She nodded. ''Do I have some too?''

''If we survive to that, I'll verify with you, 'kay?'' Felicite nodded and Theresa make the bubble went to the bank. When it hit the surface, the bubble popped. They walked away of the water and Theresa fell on the ground with a scream of pain.

''Mom! You're okay?'' Felicite asked as she went faster to her mother.

''Yeah, don't worry.'' She took her PMR and called someone. ''Jay, did you hear me?''

''Yeah, we heard you. Are you alright you two?'' Jay asked, sounded worry and relived.

''Yeah, we're a-'' Felicite screamed in fear.

''Mommy bleeding! Mommy bleeding!'' Theresa quickly hid her bloody thigh to her daughter gaze.

''What!?''

''I'm fine Jay. We rejoin you soon.'' She hung up.

''Mom, can you fight with a bleeding thigh?'' She nodded and thought.

''Now, we need to destroy Cronus 2.0 without Cronus this time. But how?'' They thought and Theresa jumped as she looked at Felicite. She took her daughter's hand. ''Dear, what happen to your hand? It's all swallow.''

''I tried to hit Cronus 2.0 on his face but it was too hard.'' Felicite explained and Theresa caressed her cheek.

''He's make of metal, it's normal.'' Felicite jumped.

''Mom! I got an idea.'' Theresa smiled.

''Really?'' Felicite nodded.

''Yeah. I remember a movie I watched with the others.'' Theresa rose an eyebrow.

''A movie? Tell me you're joking.'' Felicite said her plan in her mother's ear and Theresa smiled. ''Okay! I take back what I said. I can do that... If you want to help me.''

Felicite nodded. Theresa tried to levitate of some millimeters just to help her walk and they went to the others. They were fighting Cronus 2.0 but it wasn't easy.

''Theresa! Felicite! If someone has an idea, it's right now.'' Jay said and Theresa smiled. She made appear some fire and, with Felicite help, make it hotter.

''Hey Odie, lesson time! What happen when you rapidly cold hot metal?'' She throw the fire on Cronus 2.0 and made disappear it and used her power to throw ocean water on him.

''It's freeze!'' Odie said, realize what Theresa had like idea and Cronus 2.0 didn't move. He turned liquid and disappeared.

''Whoa! That's creepy and weird.'' Neil said and they came closer.

''The Seeper disappeared like that too.'' Felicite said as Jay took her in his arms.

''It's like it's not the 'real' monsters. What's happen? Do you want I call the gods, Jay?'' Odie asked and Jay shook his head.

''Not right now. Only if that continuous. Nice idea you had Theresa.'' They looked Theresa. Archie was helping her to stand up. She giggled as they came closer.

''That wasn't my idea. It's was Felicite's.'' They looked at her and she smiled.

''I just had this idea after watching a movie with the others last weekend.'' They were surprise, wondering what kind of movie made her to have idea like that.

''What movie did you watch?'' Odie asked and she blushed.

''The fantastic 4.''

''Remind me to watch this movie.'' Odie said and they all return to home.


	4. Arachne

_I don't own class of the titans but I own the kids._

* * *

><p>Albert was with his class in the park during a little trip outside. He was sat on the ground, leaned on a tree, in the border of the forest. He was relaxing, listening the sound of the wind on the leaves.<p>

''Hey, beach boy, you don't have the permission to be in the forest.'' He opened one eye and saw two bullies boy from his class. He closed his eye as he sighed.

''In the last news, you nether.'' One of them took him by the collar and Albert quickly kicked in his leg. He dropped him. ''Just leave me!''

Albert walked away, angry. He was so going to tell his teacher what happen.

''Albert! Help!'' He stopped and after shrugged, thinking it was a joke. He continued to walk. ''Albert please! If you have a heart…''

He sighed and turned. He gasped when he saw the two bullies trapped in a type of cocoon. He ran and helped them to get free. When he finish, the two ran away, living him along.

''No _thanks to saving us_. Very gentle.'' He heard sound coming behind him and he turned. He screamed in fear when he saw a giant spider. The spider muted him faster and held him. Albert was panicking, he was already afraid of tarantula, so spider taller than that was a nightmare of him.

''Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I think you can help me to get revenge. You need to bring me your friends.'' Albert shook faster his head and the spider smiled. His eyes turned shining violet and Albert's eyes turned shining violet too. He automatically calmed. The spider pulled off what Albert had on his mouth, sure he won't scream. ''And to be sure this time nothing will happen… Arachne is your only friend.''

''Arachne is my only friend and I'll bring to you my team.'' Arachne smiled and thought about something.

''And now, after you woke up, you will be never afraid to see me.''

''I will be never af-'' He fell unconscious before he could finish his sentence and Arachne ran away as people coming closer.

Odie was walking with Neil in the street of the city, closer to a coffee's shop. ''That's great I find you during your break.'' Neil said to Odie as Odie drank his coffee.

''Yeah, pretty fun. You're sure you don't want a coffee?'' Odie asked as he showed to Neil a coffee.

''Oh yes. Only in the morning or I'll don't sleep.''

''And you need your beauty sleep.'' Odie said as he laughed. Neil rolled his eyes.

''Yeah, the 'beauty sleep'. Good luck when your son wake you up during the night when he had nightmare.''

''True, but…'' Odie's PMR ringed and Neil took Odie's coffee, to help him. ''Hello? Yes, that's me. What?! How he's… Yes, I understand. I'm coming.'' He hung up and looked pretty worry.

''Bad news?'' Neil asked as he gave the coffee to Odie who drank it one shoot. ''Whoa! Odie, slow down.''

''I can't slow down! Albert is in hospital!'' Neil jumped and understood faster why Odie was worry.

''What!? What we wait? Let's go!'' They ran to the hospital. After talking to the receptionist, they went to a room and saw Albert, lay on a bed. ''It's your son, not mine. Go and be with him.''

Odie smiled to Neil and went to his son. He slowly woke up. ''Albert, dear? How do you feel?''

''Dad? What… what happen?'' Odie cried and hugged his son.

''You fell unconscious. Your teacher brought you there. I was so worry.'' Albert slowly returned the hug.

''I'm fine, just a little tired.'' Albert saw Neil smiling in the other side of the room. ''Oh! Hi Neil.''

Neil jumped and rose an eyebrow, didn't expect Albert to call him like that. ''Hi. Happy to see you're feeling better.''

* * *

><p>''Odie, I just asked you to watch your son. That's all!'' Neil tried to say to Odie in the kitchen. Herry was doing the supper and he looked them.<p>

''But why watched him anyways?'' Herry asked as he tasted the supper, to be sure if it was alright..

''Because he acts strange.'' Neil answered and they heard a laugh.

''And kids never act strange?'' Jay asked as he came inside of the kitchen. He sat on a chair at the table with Neil and Odie.

''I know, but I'm sure something it's not normal.'' Neil explained to Jay.

''About what?'' Jay asked.

''About my son. Neil thinks he's maybe crazy.'' Odie said, angry. Neil jumped and rose faster, slamming his hands on the table.

''Hey! I never said crazy!'' Jay tried to make Neil sat as he tried to calm him.

''We're home! Dad!'' Prudence screamed and Jay rubbed his ear.

''No need to scream. I'm not far away.'' The kids came in the kitchen.

''Do you know about Albert?'' Prudence asked and Jay shook his head.

''He fell unconscious and he went to the hospital.'' Luc and Luna said in the same time and Jay jumped.

''Dear gods! Where he is, Odie?''

''In my room, taking a nap.'' Odie answer to Jay as Albert came in. ''Hey dear. You're fine?''

''Yeah, I'll be outside.'' He was to leave the room but Jay stopped him.

''Hey, wait Albert! You're sure you fell fine to go?'' Albert looked Jay with an annoying look.

''Yeah, Jay. I'm fine.'' Jay jumped and Albert left.

''Prudence, can you all watch him?'' She nodded and they all followed Albert. ''That wasn't normal.''

''What's not normal?'' Atlanta asked as she came in. Jay went to sit back to where he was.

''Albert. He called me Jay.''

''That's your name in the last news.'' Odie answered and Herry and Atlanta giggled.

''No, Jay's right. Albert always calls him Uncle Jay, not just Jay. Same for me but he just call me Neil.'' Neil explained and the three heroes realized Neil and Jay were right.

* * *

><p>Albert went to the border of the forest. He saw in the top of the tree, Arachne. She pointed behind him and he turned. He saw his friends coming closer to him.<p>

''What do you want?'' He asked to them.

''Just… Playing! With you.'' Felicite lied and Albert smiled.

''That's not good to lie, Felicite. I think she'll punish you.'' The kids didn't understood until Arachne came out form her hiding. The kids jumped when they saw her, didn't expected to see a spider that big.

''Oh, that's not good. Run!'' Prudence screamed and Arachne let out a silk throw. She caught 5 of the kids. She tried to get Marc, but he was out form her reach. Albert was to run to catch him but Arachne stopped him.

''Don't worry, 6 or 7, I'll be fine.'' Arachne said and they left.

Marc ran to inside the house in panic. ''Dad! Big problems!'' The heroes ran to Marc when they heard him.

''What do you mean by big problems?'' Atlanta asked to Marc as she helped him to breath.

''Albert… Evil side… giant spider… others captured.'' They jumped and Atlanta realized something.

''What did you just said?'' Atlanta asked, worry, hoping she didn't hear correctly.

''The others are captured.'' She rolled her eyes as she groaned.

''No, just before that.''

''Oh! Albert was with a giant spider. She was red and black.'' Atlanta looked the others, visible afraid.

''I think I know… or we know the spider… But that's impossible.'' She said and Jay sighed.

''With all happen this week, tell.'' Jay said with his arms crossed.

''If I said Arachne…''

''Odie, call the gods! Tell to them we're coming back to New Olympia for tonight. I'll call Theresa and Archie.'' Jay said and Marc's eyes shined as they widened.

''We… we're going to New Olympia?'' Herry laughed to his son's reaction.

''Yeah, but first we need to get free your friends.''

* * *

><p>''Albert! I swear, if you let us up there I'll…'' Arachne shut up Prudence with her web.<p>

''Well, this time, they all shut down. Can you watch them the time I get my master?'' The kids' eyes widened and get pretty curious to know who did that.

''Sure, I'll watch them.'' Arachne left the cavern. In the other side of the cavern, hiding, the heroes, with Marc, didn't lose any word.

''So, what we do, Jay?'' Archie whispered.

''First, get free Albert form the spell.'' Jay said.

''I'll do that!'' Marc said as he raise his hand.

''Okay, after we free the kids.'' Jay said to the others and they nodded.

''Do we wait the time to see who's the master of all this mess we had since this week?'' Neil asked and Jay thought.

''I'll see if we have time. Marc, go now and be careful.'' He nodded and went to Albert.

''Yo Al!'' Albert turned and jumped on Marc as he saw him. They fell on the ground as Marc screamed in surprise. ''Hey, Albert, leave me! I'm Marc! Your friend and your kind of big brother!''

Albert froze as he remembered playing with his cubes when he was 3 years old with a 5 years old Marc, like a big brother. He stepped away from Marc and he rose. He looked completely lost, not moving like he was in total panic.

''Al, we're all in big problems. All your family.'' Marc placed his hands on Albert's shoulders.

''My… family?'' Albert was shaking.

''Yes. Please, wake up! Break this spell!'' Albert seem to fight something in his head, looked to have a big headache. He fell on the ground, breathing faster. The heroes ran to the spider's web and Odie to the two kids.

''What happen? Oh my god! Guys! Did I do that? Oh no! I'm sorry! I swear, I'm sorry!'' Odie hugged his son and rubbed his back, trying to calm him.

''It's okay, it's okay. You were under a spell, I think they can understand.'' Odie looked the web. It's just remained Felicite, because she was up. She began to move a lot and tried to talk.

''Don't worry little fairy. Daddy's coming.'' Jay said but she didn't calm.

''Jay, she's maybe try to tell us something.'' Archie remarked and Jay pulled the web out Felicite's mouth.

''We must run!'' They all looked to the direction of the enter of the cavern. They saw shadows coming. Jay free his daughter and they all left the cavern in the others direction.

They arrived at house, tired but happy everyone was alright. The kids, omit Marc, was going to go inside the house.

''And where do you think you going?'' They turned to see Jay smiled and pointed the garage. Marc smiled to them, the eyes shining.

''We going to New Olympia right now!'' Their eyes widened and they smiled to the ears.

''It's true?'' Neilos asked and the heroes nodded.

''I can't wait to see Ares again!'' Luc said and the kids looked him.

''It's true, you already went to the New Olympia.'' Prudence said as she remembered why.

''Yeah, 4 years ago. What we wait to go?'' Luc said, almost jumping stalled.

''Well, we're waiting for you.'' Odie said and the kids ran to the garage.

''So Jay, I think I forgot the truck and we go with the Argo?'' Herry asked and Jay nodded. Herry went to his truck and hugged it. ''Sorry beauty. You are going to miss me. I love you, oh yeah I love you and…''

''Dad?'' He turned his head to saw 7 pair of eyes, looked him like he was crazy.

''What did you smoke, Uncle Herry?'' Luc and Luna asked in the same time.

''Nothing! Everybody in the Argo!'' They all came inside and they travel to New Olympia. It was late and the kids began to yawn and rub their eyes.

''Are we arriving soon?'' Felicite asked, almost falling asleep in her father's arms.

''Almost in an hour.'' Herry answered. ''Try to sleep a little.''

''Uncle Jay? Can you tell to us a story?'' Neilos asked and Jay smiled.

''Of course. I can always tell a story.''

* * *

><p><em>If you wanted to know, the Argo's idea wasn't mine. I find it on the director blog. I placed the link on my profil page.<em>


	5. New Olympia

_No monster this time, but the action will soon begin. I don't own class of the titans but I own the kids._

* * *

><p>The kids slowly woke up, finding they were in a room they didn't know, alone. They knew it was morning, they saw some sun light in the room.<p>

''Where are we?'' Luc asked as he rose. They found they were sleeping on a pile of mattresses placed next to next.

''No idea. We fell asleep in the Argo. Maybe we are in the New Olympia?'' Prudence answered, trying to calm her team. They get up and looked around the room.

''Look at all the book. The owner of this room looks to like poetry.'' Neilos said as he looked the book in the room.

''Let get out of there. We must go upstairs and find where we are.'' Prudence said.

''Upstairs? Why upstairs?'' Albert asked, couldn't understand. Prudence pointed the window and they all understood they were in the basement. They went to the door and, as they were to leave the room, had a face-to-face with a woman. The kids screamed in surprise. The woman had purple short hair, blue eyes and a dark purple short dress.

''Goddess of love! You scare us!'' Neilos said, a hand on his heart. The woman giggled and they all heard soft giggles coming from upstairs.

''I think they heard you. By the way, I'm Athena. I'm happy to finally meet you.''

''You're Athena? The goddess of war and wisdom? The goddess who watch the dorm?'' Luna asked and Athena nodded.

''You must be hungry. Your parents are in the kitchen.'' They nodded and they follow Athena to the kitchen. When they came inside, they glared at their parents.

''Wake up in the wrong side?'' Neil asked and they shook their heads.

''Why you didn't wake up us when we were arrive?'' Prudence asked.

''Sorry. You were pretty tired and looked so cute asleep.'' Atlanta said and they rolled their eyes. They sat at the table and Athena gave to them their breakfast.

''Thanks, miss Athena!'' They said in the same time. Athena was surprise.

''By Zeus! They are so polite.''

''Thanks. We all worked hard on that. So, with the clue we have…'' Jay began.

''Clue? What clue? Since when we have a clue?'' Felicite asked.

''Since yesterday. Theresa took a picture of the shadows as we were running. We need to see Hera and find out who was with Arachne.'' Jay explained.

''We're coming.'' Prudence said and her father sighed.

''Dear, I'm not sure that's a good idea.'' Prudence did the puppy eyes and Jay just laughed. ''Nice try but with my sister and your mother, I had a good training.''

''But please dad.'' Prudence begged.

''I'll see with Hera if you all can be in this 'case'. Okay?'' Jay said, hoping they'll let him alone. They nodded with a smile.

''By the way, can you tell us where we were sleeping?'' Neilos asked, still confuse about this morning.

''In my old bedroom. I slept with Atlanta yesterday night.'' Archie said as he drank coffee. Athena giggled.

''Ah! You have no idea what happen here during the night, especially with the girls.'' The heroes jumped, blushing furiously. The kids looked curious, asked her by the look to tell more.

''Can you just keep that to you, Athena?'' Theresa asked, very embarrassed.

* * *

><p>They all went to Hera's office. They came in and saw Hera with their mentors. They were smiling, happy to see the heroes again.<p>

''Happy to see you again, young heroes. I hope the next time we'll saw us will be not for a problem.'' Hera told to them.

''We hope too, Hera.'' Jay said. Luc gasped and ran to Ares.

''Ares!'' Ares took him in his arms.

''There. The little Luc. You grow up since the last time we saw. How's your arm?'' Luc lower his head.

''Don't want to talk about that.''

''So, what's your problem right now?'' Hera asked. The heroes sat on the couches and the kids on the stairs. Felicite went to sit on her mother's lap.

''Some monsters we fought and some of them killed, are coming back and attack the kids.'' Jay explained.

''They already face the Seeper, Cronus 2.0 and Arachne. By the way, the real Arachne is here?'' Odie asked and Hera nodded.

''Yes, but she can't turn back to a spider and she passed the week with Athena.''

''If they fought these monsters, who said they will not fight more monsters more dangerous?'' Ares asked and the gods agree.

''Yes, that's maybe a risk but… Felicite!'' Jay said to his daughter and she jumped. She had her thumb in her mouth. He pulled it out. ''I know you do that when you're pretty afraid, but can you try to stop? You'll have problems with your teeth if you continue.''

''Maybe the kids should go away. They look pretty afraid.'' Hera proposed as she looked the young kids and Jay nodded.

''We can go with them in the training area.'' Heracles said and the kids rose an eyebrow.

''In the training area?'' Neilos asked, not sure if this was a good idea.

''Yes. In that place, you can play, rest, run…'' Artemis began before the twins gasped and their eyes shined. Artemis rose an eyebrow, didn't understand the twins' reaction. ''What? Did I say something wrong?''

''The magic word.'' Atlanta and Archie said in the same time as they rolled their eyes. The kids follow the gods to the training area, living the heroes and Hera alone to talk about the problem.


	6. The phantom

_I don't own class of the titans but I own the kids._

* * *

><p>In the training area, the gods were watching the kids having their fun. Aphrodite was with Neilos, talking about beauty and looking in mirrors. Albert was with Hermes, giving to the god a headache with all his talking about science. Luc and Luna were racing around the room with their super speed as Artemis looked at them.<p>

''They are pretty faster. Prudence? Do you know who's the faster?'' Artemis asked to the young leader sat next to her.

''Luna but only for some seconds.'' She answered, not looking at her, as she thought about what Ares said earlier. Marc was placing the weights at their place as Heracles helped him a little; making sure everything was alright as Felicite was in Persephone arms, the goddess trying to calm her.

''Be careful to not hurt yourself.'' Heracles said and Marc sighed as he took a weight.

''Thanks for your concern, but you're not my father.''

''No but I'm your great-great-great… well, your ancestor. You're like a son or a grant-son for me.'' Marc stopped and looked at the ceiling.

''Oh great! I'm talking to my ancestor! How lucky am I?'' Felicite laughed and Marc smiled as he heard her laugh.

''Are you insulted me?'' Heracles asked and Marc shook faster his head.

''No, just a joke. Felie looked sad and worry. I just calmed her and…''

''What the fuck!'' They all looked Luc. He was blushing hard when he realize what he said. ''Sorry! That's exit without my will.''

''Maybe but what happen?'' Neilos asked as he came closer.

''I-I saw a type of… ghost. I don't know what that thing was but…'' Luc said as he pointed closer to the door.

''Luc, be a real warrior and describe what you saw.'' Ares told to him and Luc sighed.

''I just saw it in the corner of the eyes. It was violet, the shape of a human. I just saw the silhouette, nothing more, with eyes shining. The size of an adult.''

''Ah ha!'' Everybody jumped and looked Ares. ''I knew it! That's Theresa with her damn…''

''Hey! Don't talk to my mother like that!'' Felicite almost screamed to the god of war.

''And we don't know if that was really the phantom.'' Persephone said as she placed her hands on Felicite's shoulders, trying to calm her.

''I'll go find Auth Theresa.'' Luna ran to Hera's office.

''If that wasn't her, you must apologize.'' Felicite said as she glared Ares.

* * *

><p>''I can't find what that thing is. It's look like a lion walking like a human with rope around the body and with wings.'' Odie said and everybody looked him like he was crazy.<p>

''That's a weird monster.'' Jay said.

''Auth Theresa!'' They all looked the door and saw Luna, trying to catch her breath. ''Big problems! Come with me.''

''Moon, what type of problem do you have?'' Atlanta asked to her daughter.

''Luc saw something and only Auth Theresa can help us. Please, come!'' She said as she took Theresa's arm and pulled it to make her follow.

''Okay, okay. I come. Stop pulling my arm, you hurt me.'' Luna left her arm and ran to the door. ''I'm coming back with Hermes.''

Theresa and Luna ran to the training room and came inside.

''Okay, what's going on this time?'' Theresa asked and Luc repeat the same description he said earlier. He allowed her to see with her telepathy what he saw. ''That wasn't me. It's the phantom but that wasn't me.''

''You're sure? You said…'' Aphrodite began.

''I know what I said but that wasn't me. I had a pendant from my mother around my neck that block the phantom. I never took it off, omit if I need this power. The last time I took it off was years ago, 6 if I'm not wrong.''

''I'm sorry.'' She looked Ares, totally surprise, raising an eyebrow.

''I beg your pardon?'' Theresa asked to Ares, never she had heard the god of war said something like that to her. Ares looked away. The others gods giggled.

''Felicite said to Ares to apologize if that wasn't you.'' Artemis answer, giggled and Theresa understood.

''Apologize accept. Hermes, we need your help right now. For the phantom, I'll throw a spell. If you have others problems, send the twins and… no I have a better idea.'' She came closer to Prudence and gave to her her PMR.

''Mom. That's your PMR?''

''Yes, call your father if you have problems. 'kay?'' Prudence nodded and Theresa left with Hermes. Felicite rubbed her eyes.

''I'm tired.'' Everybody looked her and smiled.

''Nap time?'' Albert asked and she nodded. Artemis took her and lay her on a pile on mattresses.

''You're alright like that?'' She nodded and took Artemis' wrist as she was to left.

''A story or a lullaby.'' Artemis sighed and sat next to her.

''Do you want I tell you the story of Orion?'' Felicite nodded and Artemis began her story.


	7. Cronus

**That's going to be the last chapter for a while. For this story, I begin to don't have any idea, but I know how to finish this.**

**I don't own class of the titans but I own the kids.**

* * *

><p><em>A man with a lion head, wings and a snake around his body was in the top of a mountain. He looked mad as he walked around his cavern.<em>

''_I'll get revenge! How they could do that? Do that to my friend? If I need to kill their kids, I'll do it. I want the revenge for Cronus!''_

* * *

><p>Felicite woke up, screaming as she sat up. She fell someone hugged her.<p>

''Shuuuuutt. Don't worry, you're fine.'' She recognized the voice and cried as she hugged him back.

''Uncle Neil! That's terrible.'' Neil hugged her more, caressing her hair as he lulled her a little. Felicite realized something. ''Er, Uncle Neil? What are you doing here?''

''What? I can't be here? Joking, but the true are we don't have any idea, even if Hermes help us. I just came here to check if you were all alright.'' She hugged him stronger.

''Uncle Neil, can I go see my parents?'' He nodded and took her in his arms and left. Felicite mimed to her sister to wait for a call. When they came in Hera's office, Neil placed Felicite on the ground and she ran to her dad who took her in his arms.

''Hey, little fairy. Any problems?'' Jay asked as he made her sat on his laps.

''I had a vision during my sleep. I think I know who the shadow is. Can I see the picture?'' The heroes were surprised and Odie gave to her the picture.

''If you saw the bad man, do he looks like the shadow?'' She nodded to Odie.

''Yes, the lion head, human body, wings and a snake around him. That's him.''

''Good! Do you know his name?'' Herry asked and she shook her head.

''I only heard he wanted revenge for his friend. He's ready to kill me and the others just because what you did.''

''Dear, do you know the name of his friend?'' Hera asked and Felicite nodded.

''He said Cronus.'' The heroes looked worry and Hera smiled.

''I have an idea. Jay, you are still the leader. Come here, the time I tell to you this idea.'' Jay gave Felicite to her mother and he went to Hera. She told in his ear her plan. Jay jumped when he heard her plan.

''Are you nuts! Sorry! I didn't want to say that.'' He said, looked sorry.

''Crazy plan?'' Neil asked and Jay nodded, looked pale.

''I'm not sure with the kids that's going to be a good idea.''

''What? Hera wants Cronus to come here? Let me laugh.'' Archie said, giggled and Jay nodded. All smiled faded and they looked Hera like she was crazy.

''And more, in front of the kids.'' Jay added and the heroes shook their head.

''Okay, Hera's definitely crazy.'' Atlanta said as Hera glared her.

* * *

><p>The kids were behind their parents in the training area, waiting for someone to come in the room. The gods were in the others side of the room, ready to attack if something went wrong.<p>

''Remember, this time you'll see a real enemy we fought.'' Odie remind to them. Campe came in with a cage. It was in metal, like a bunker with a space to see the face of the person in there. In this cage, they saw Cronus.

''There. I thought you went crazy when you asked me that Hera. He can't use his power in this cage.'' Campe went to the others gods as Cronus looked his old enemies.

''There, there, there. You all grow up as I see. Oh! Look at that. You're parents now? Ha! That's a good one.'' He laughed and Jay came closer to the cage. He hit stronger and they all jumped, Cronus first. ''Hey! Can you go easy on that?''

''Yeah, yeah. I'll don't do that again if you answer to our questions. One more thing, Theresa can still take your powers again.'' Cronus sighed as he glared Jay.

''I understand. What do you want?''

''One of your friends is attacking the kids and we want to know who.'' Jay said and Cronus rose an eyebrow.

''Oh really? I have many friends, you know.'' Felicite went in front of her mother and looked Cronus.

''I saw him in a vi-vision. Li-lion head, human bo-body, w-wings and a-a snake around him.'' She hugged her mother, afraid by the gaze of Cronus.

''Oh! Him. Yeah, we're pretty much closer.''

''The name please.'' Neil said and Cronus laughed.

''Me? Helping you? Very funny. The last time I helped you, I think I was out of my mind.'' He continued to laugh. Jay groaned in rage and hit very stronger on the cage, making Cronus jumped. He glared at his old enemy. ''Hey! I said go easy on that!''

''Don't make me angry Cronus. Trust me, you don't want to be alone with me…''

''Jay! Your promise. Don't forget.'' Theresa said and he sighed, calming himself.

''Zurvan.'' Cronus said in a bored voice. They all looked him with a surprise look. ''What? You asked his name. Zurvan.'' Odie sat on the floor and looked on his computer.

''Got it! He's the god of time, space and fate in Persia. I have a picture. Felicite, come here and look it. Is it him?'' She came closer, looked the screen and nodded.

''That's the man I saw.''

''Thanks Cronus. Campe, I think he can get back to his cell.'' Jay said and she left with the cage. Luc went to Jay.

''Uncle Jay? What promise did you do?'' He smiled to Luc and rubbed his hair.

''To don't be controlled by my anger and don't get violent to the point to kill someone in front of all of you.''


	8. Cerberus

_I finally found ideas to finish the story._

_I don't own class of the titans but I own the kids._

* * *

><p>''So, how we're suppose to find him?'' Albert asked and Felicite came closer to him.<p>

''I saw him in a mountain.'' Theresa sat on the floor and tried to localize Zurvan. Hera came closer and placed her hand on Theresa's shoulder, stopping her.

''No need. I know where he is. He's on Persia, on the mount Damavand.'' Odie turned white.

''That's not good. Someone knows which country is now Persia?'' They all shook their head. ''If I say Iran?''

''Oh great. That's going to be fun.'' Neil said sarcastic as he rubbed his forehead.

''But, why you said that? It's not like we going in a country in war.'' Marc remarked and Jay did a fake cough.

''Er kids… The country is still very violent.''

''Not if we use Hermes' portal directly to the mountain.'' Prudence said and they smiled.

''True. Hermes?'' Hermes nodded and they followed him. They took some minutes to prepared bags before they went in Hermes' office. They passed the portal and went to a mountain. No one was around, so they weren't worry about to be seen by mortals.

''Well, we need to go up there.'' Jay said as he pointed the mountain and the kids looked the white top.

''Cool!'' The twins said and gasped in surprise when they felt a scarf around their neck. ''Hey! Why did you do that?''

Archie and Atlanta smirked. ''Well, you said that's cool. I thought you mean you're freezing.''

''Nice joke dad. We're hot enough.'' Luc said as they pulled off their scarf. They began to walk in the direction of the top of the mountain on a trail it was already there. After some time, they heard a big groan coming for the other side of the mountain. Atlanta stopped.

''Oh god! I hope it's not what I thought.'' Theresa turned to her friend.

''And you think about what?'' They heard a monster roar before seeing Cerberus running to them. The heroes gasped in surprise and some kids screamed in surprise.

''Oh tell me that's just a bad dream.'' Jay said and the kids ran to the wall of the mountain, leaving their parents fight. Cerberus looked around him with his three heads plus his snake tail. During the fight, his tail went in the kids' direction.

''Kids! Look out!'' Herry screamed as he ran to them but too late. Cerberus' tail already attacked Prudence. She screamed in terrible pain.

''We must run!'' Jay ordered and they ran away to the three heads' dog. Herry took Prudence in his arms and ran. He heard a whisper next to him and came inside faster of a cavern, where it's came from.

''Everybody, silent.'' Jay whispered and they nodded. Herry placed Prudence on the ground and saw she was white.

''Blood. An ocean of blood.'' She whispered to the point only Herry heard her. He rose an eyebrow and looked her. He gasped when he saw her left thigh in blood.

''Jay! Theresa! Prudence's hurt!'' He whispered and the two heroes ran to them. Herry signed to the kids to go in the other side of the cavern, where the others were. The heroes, with Herry, sat around the kids, to make sure they will not go to their friend. Jay rose his daughter's dress to saw her wound. Theresa placed one hand on Prudence's eyes and the other's on her mouth. She tried to get off the hand of her mother off her mouth.

''Shuuutt! Don't worry honey. I just don't want you see that and I must keep you silence. 'kay?'' Prudence nodded and Theresa felt tears on her hand. Jay took form his bag a medical kit and tried to stop the bleeding.

''Atlanta, I need your help.'' He whispered as she rose an eyebrow.

''Why? I'm a veterinarian, not a doctor.'' He sighed in anger.

''I know.'' She understood faster why he need her help.

''You want I cheek if she got some disease?'' He nodded. She examined at her wound without touched it. She sighed. ''You're lucky. I didn't see disease animals usually found after a bite.''

Jay and Theresa sighed in relief. Jay banded her leg. Theresa took off her hands and Prudence went in her arms, crying in pain.

''Hey Cerberus!'' They all jumped to the screamed Albert did. He was outside of the cavern. ''I have a big CAKE!''

They heard Cerberus coming. Herry and Odie ran to Albert. Cerberus was to jump on the young boy.

''Albert!'' Odie screamed in fear. This time, Herry arrived in time and punched very stronger on the three heads dog. Cerberus disappeared like the other monsters.

''Lucky Miss Persephone wasn't here and that wasn't the real Cerberus.'' Jay said as he came closer. Albert smiled.

''Thanks Uncle Herry.'' He glared at Albert and the young boy quickly dropped his smile.

''Oh you! What was your idea, brainy boy?'' Odie ran to Herry and stopped him.

''Herry, let me do that. What kind of plan what that? You want to die? If you do that again young boy…'' Albert lowered his head to his shoulders as he heard his father screamed at him. In his surprise, Odie hugged him. ''Nice plan, but never do that again, 'kay?''

Albert nodded. ''Jay!''

They all looked at Theresa and gasped in surprise. Prudence was white and she was sweating as she panted. Jay ran to them and looked faster Prudence's thing. It was still bleeding.

''She still ble-''

''Yes, Marc, she still you know what.'' Jay answered faster, not wanted to panic his daughter. He thought faster. They need to find Zurvan faster before he can kill one of the kids, but if Prudence stayed here with them, she'll die for losing blood. He looked around and saw Neilos.

''Neil? Do you son have your luck?'' Neil rose an eyebrow.

''Er, yes of course. Why?''

''Take Prudence and go see Chiron. We'll use Neilos' luck to win.'' They jumped and the kids disagree faster. ''Quiet!''

''Daddy… Don't… leave…'' He turned to his daughter and caressed her head, trying to don't cry.

''You must leave. If you stay here, you'll die. Stay with Neil, we'll find you later, okay?'' She nodded and her parents hugged her before Neil took her in his arms, her bloody thing on his direction.

''Dad! Your shirt will be dirty.'' Neilos said and Neil smiled.

''I know. I can buy shirts, but life…'' Neilos nodded and Neil ran outside of the cave to the base of the mountain. Felicite was to run to them but Jay took her in his arms.

''Prudence.'' All the kids looked sad to leave without their leader.

''Come on. We must continuous.'' Jay said and the kids understood.


	9. Lycaon

_I don't own class of the titans but I own the kids._

* * *

><p>They continuous to walk up the trail of the mountain, Herry in the end to protect the kids, but this time, the kids mind were about their leader. Luna began to groan in pain and she looked her elbow. It was bloody. She knew during the fight against Cerberus, when Prudence was attacked, she scratched her elbow against the mountain as she tried to avoid the attack. She said nothing because they were all pretty afraid for Prudence and she didn't want to scare her. Now, since she's not here…<p>

''Mom? Dad?'' Everybody stopped and looked her. ''I think I hurt myself during Cerberus' attack.''

Archie and Atlanta came closer. ''Why you say that little moon?'' Archie asked and she looked him. They heard Herry in back gasped.

''She's bleeding!'' He said, surprise he didn't remarked something like that before.

She showed her elbow and Atlanta ran to her after took for Jay the medical kit. ''Gods Luna! Why did you say nothing?''

''Sorry mom, but I didn't want to scare Prue.'' Luna explained and Atlanta shook her head, rolling her eyes and sighed as she finished curing her. They heard a howling of a wolf. They gasped in surprise and Luc ran faster hugged Archie in fear.

''Mommy! Danger!'' Felicite ran in fear to Theresa and she took her in her arms.

''I know, I know. I feel it too.''

''It's look like Pan.'' Luna said in fear and Luc whined in fear.

''No, that wasn't Pan. Pan's scream sound a little human. That's sound was totally animal.'' Atlanta said and Luc sighed in relief. He looked his mother.

''So, what was that thing?'' Before anyone can say something, Felicite screamed and pointed back to the others. They turned and saw a man who looked hurt and lost. His nails were very long, same for his black hair. Atlanta and Archie quickly recognize the type.

''Luc, Luna, behind us right now.'' Atlanta whisper as she pulled them discretely behind her.

''But I didn't want to hurt you.'' The man said.

''Oh yeah, you didn't want to hurt us, did you Lycaon?'' Archie said and they gasped.

''Maybe, I was just hungry. I smell the blood that wakes me up.''

''But Auth Atlanta didn't bleed. How did…'' Marc began.

''No need. Luc and Luna inherit the blood of Atlanta.'' Odie explained and Lycaon transformed himself in a werewolf. Atlanta glared him, ready to do everything to protect the others. She ran faster to Lycaon and jumped on his back, arms around his head.

''Atlanta! Wait! She didn't wait for a plan. I hope she has one.'' Jay said and looked Archie. ''Arch. You whip…''

''is not silver. If someone have something almost 100% silver…'' They heard Atlanta gasped. She threw something in Lycaon's mouth and kept his mouth close with her arms.

''You can die forever now!'' Lycaon turned liquid and disappeared. Atlanta jumped but fell on the ground, her arm hurting.

''Atlanta! You're alright?'' She nodded to Jay and massed her arm.

''Yeah, I just miss my landing.'' Felicite went to where Lycaon disappeared and found a silver pendant.

''Someone know who own this pendant?'' Archie gasped in surprise as he recognized it.

''It's mine Felicite.'' She gave it to Atlanta and Jay signed to everybody to go away, leaving Archie and Atlanta alone a sec. Atlanta placed the pendent around her neck.

''I thought you leave it in home. That's a long time I didn't see you wear that.'' She smiled.

''Arch, I always wear it but behind my shirt and I took it off in the minute I came in after work. It was a gift forms you. I understood later it was a love gift to protect me.'' Archie blushed, embarrassed Atlanta realized why he gave her the pendent. ''I can't believe that. You're still a teenager boy.''

''What! Say that again if you…''

''Okay! Before you'll run after yourself like you did I don't remember how many time, can we go?'' Jay said as he signed to them to come.


	10. Adonis

_I don't own class of the titans but I own the kids._

* * *

><p>The heroes and the kids were still walking the mountain. The twins began to feel the time long. They looked each other's and smirked.<p>

The heroes, omit Herry who was still last, were talking about a plan for stopping Zurvan.

''Oh ho!'' The twins almost screamed. The heroes turned faster to them, ready to fight. Herry looked them, surprise.

''Er guys. No enemy. The twins only looked Neilos and almost scream.'' The heroes went back to the neutral position.

''So, you two, what's the problem this time?'' Odie asked.

''Well, we were tired and bored so we think to mess a little Neilos' hair…'' Luna began as Neilos glared at her for thought something like that.

''But it's already mess up in the back. Maybe during the fight against Cerberus.'' Luc finished and Neilos jumped.

''What! My hair is mess up? How mess up? That's terrible! That's…'' Herry came closer.

''Hey! Slow down! I'll look. It's not mess up. Why…'' Luna pointed where it was mess up and Herry gasped. ''Not that terrible. Now, be a good boy and continuous.''

He gave some pat on Neilos' head, making him more confuse. Archie mime to Herry a '_what's going on?'_. Herry mime back that Neilos lost a big strand of hair. They gasped and understood they must keep their mouth shut but Neilos touched his hair.

''Wait a sec… I miss a… a strand of hair! No! I lost hair!'' He started to cry. Jay ran to him and took him in his arms.

''Please, don't cry, it's alright.'' Jay lulled him but the blond boy didn't calm.

''I think only Neil will calm him.'' Atlanta said and they all nodded.

''Yeah, that's a problem. Felicite! Be careful, we don't know if an enemy will be here.'' Jay said as Felicite continuous to walk to the other side of the mountain.

''Okay, I'll be careful.'' She said and stopped as she saw something out of the gaze of the others. ''By all the gods in the world!''

They all turned to her and saw she was blushing and looked in love. They rose an eyebrow and Theresa came closer to her.

''Felicite, dear, what did you s- Oh dear god! Adonis!'' Theresa said and they jumped.

''Adonis? Please, tell me that's not the real.'' Archie said as they came closer. Atlanta and Luna gasped in surprise.

''Ladies. Nice to see you again, Theresa and Atlanta. Who's the two beautiful little one?'' Adonis asked and the two little girls giggled as they blushed.

''That's not your business! Leave them alone!'' Archie said. Him and Jay was to come closer to the girls but they were pushed back to the boys. ''Whoooa! What's happen? It was Adonis?''

''No, it was Theresa. She's totally hypnotized by this guy. If that's not the real, I think Zurvan is desperate.'' Jay said and Neilos clenched his fists as he saw the god charming the girls. He jumped as he saw something in the god's face as he looked at him.

''I know you. You look like the son of Ned.'' Adonis said and Neilos was almost red of rage.

''Neil! My father's name is NEIL! That's not the real Adonis. Just look at his face.'' The boys all looked and saw the green scar lightly appeared on Adonis' face.

''Nice one but can you vanquish on me if the girls of your team are in my commandments?'' The girls turned their head to the boys and looked ready to fight. The boys gulped, knowing how hard the girls were in fight.

''That's not good. If someone has a plan without hurting them, I'm ready to hear this.'' Jay said. Neilos smiled and whispered something in Luc's ear. He looked the girls, cracked his fists as he smiled.

''With pleasure Neilos.'' He ran to the girls and hugged his mother. ''Auth Theresa! Felie! Do you forget Prue? Do you forget she's between life and death?''

Theresa and Felicite frizzed and get free form Adonis' spell. ''Prue! We forget her, mom!''

''Mommy! Luna! I need you. Don't leave me and dad. Please, I beg you.'' Atlanta and Luna free form the spell too and Atlanta hugged back his son.

''I'm here Luc. I'm here.'' They broke the hug and they all get away for the god.

''Jay, take off my pendant.'' Theresa said and Jay jumped in surprise.

''What? You're serious? You don't take it off since…''

''Jay! Take it off right now.'' He sighed and took the pendant off Theresa's neck. They stepped back as she turned violet. She threw the phantom to Adonis and he disappeared as he screamed. The phantom went back to Theresa and Jay placed faster the pendant on Theresa neck. The second the pendent touched her skin, she turned back to normal. He sighed.

''Talk about a crazy plan. You're alright, honey?'' She nodded and the others came closer.

''That was the real phantom?'' Luc asked and Theresa nodded.

''I swear, if I get my hand on Zurvan…'' Theresa said as they continuous.

''You'll kill him for 'forcing' you to exit the phantom?'' Albert asked and she nodded.


	11. Ice Monster

_I don't own class of the titans but I own the kids._

* * *

><p>After some minutes of walk, the air began to be very cold. The kids started to shake and their breath coming out of their mouth by mist.<p>

''Okay, dad. Now, we're freezing.'' Luc said and the heroes turned their head to their kids.

''Yeah, come here. We have your winter cloths.'' Odie said and the kids went to their parents. They gave to them hats, scarves, overcoats and gloves. Neilos looked around and realized his father left with the bag.

''Neilos.'' He looked who said his name and saw Jay. Jay went in the young boy's level. ''Neil left with his bag, right?''

''Yeah, now I'm going to turn like a Mister Freeze.'' Jay giggled.

''Not really. Listen, since Prudence left with your dad…''

''No way! I'm not going to do that!'' Neilos yelled and everybody looked at them.

''Do what?'' Herry asked.

''Wear Prudence's cloths. First, it's girl's cloths. Second, Prudence is more big and tall that me.'' Jay rose an eyebrow.

''Okay, I know Prudence have 10 and you 7 but it's that or you're freezing. So?'' Neilos sighed and dressed up.

''At lease, her clothes are blue.'' The heroes dressed up too and, after, continuous to walk, started to see snow. Albert looked behind them and gasped in surprise when he saw ice moving from the corner of the mountain.

''Wait!'' They stopped and looked Albert. ''The true. Did you fight monsters during winter?''

''During winter? Wait… Some monsters during Christmas. I think that's all.'' Jay answered.

''Did you fight something in ice?''

''In ice? I don't th- Yes! Of course. Some ice monsters as we tried to save Miss Persephone. Why anyways?'' Jay said as he remembered the fight they had.

''Because I think I saw one of them behind us.'' They heard the monster groaned and saw the ice monster. Archie, Herry, Odie and Jay stepped back, not wanted to be swallow or freezing by this monster again.

''Oh no! I so don't want to go back in that thigh!'' Herry said and the kids stepped back, remembered what Jay told them about this monster.

''Hey Theresa, please, tell me with this cold you still have some fire?'' Archie asked and she nodded. She threw a ball of fire on the monster and he disappeared. The monster had something in his stomach and began to fall. Atlanta ran to catch it and came back.

''What's that thing?'' Marc asked as Atlanta came back.

''You have one message.'' She said as she threw that to Jay. He catches it and look at it.

''Look like a parchment.'' Jay said as he opened it. ''A message from Zurvan: _You better leave. If you don't, you'll lose more that your life. Zurvan._'' They all rose an eyebrow.

''_More that your life? _What did he mean?'' Odie asked, couldn't understand as he rubbed the back of his head.

''I don't know and I'm not sure if I want to know.'' Jay said.

''So, we leave?'' Felicite asked to her father and he shook his head as he placed the parchment in his bag.

''He don't scare me. More, I'm sure if we leave, he'll continue.''


	12. Zurvan

_I don't own class of the titans but I own the kids._

* * *

><p>They were closer to the top of the mountain. The trail stopped, so everyone looked around to see Zurvan's cavern.<p>

''Look up. I see a cavern.'' Atlanta said as she pointed what she saw and they smiled.

''We need to climb up there. A rope or you whip Archie.'' Jay proposed.

''My whip. I think our rope is freezing right now wi- Odie! You better look you son!'' They all turned to Albert and saw he was still freezing with his winter cloths. He panted and shaking.

''By Artemis! I think he have hypothermia. We must warm him.'' Atlanta said and Herry came behind Albert.

''Do you think that'll work if I place him in my coat with me?''

''We can try, but hurry.'' Jay said. Herry open his coat, took Albert and closed it, tried to don't hurt him.

''So, Albert? You're how now?'' He felt Albert's legs around his waist and he nuzzled on Herry.

''Alright and hot. Can I rest here the time we are in the cold?'' Herry sighed.

''Why not? Damn, I feel like a pregnant woman.'' The girls and the kids giggled. Archie used his whip and he climbed. The kids climbed after and Archie helped them to the end. Herry climbed the last with Albert. They were all in front of a cavern.

''So, everyone's ready?'' They nodded and came in. Herry opened his coat and Albert came out.

''Like you didn't listen my warning, young heroes.'' They saw Zurvan in front of them, smiling, having a parchment in his hand.

''We're not afraid of you.'' Jay said and Zurvan laughed.

''Oh really? I told you if you continuous, you'll lose more that your life. I was meaning…'' With one finger, he wrote something in his parchment. ''that!''

The heroes screamed in surprise when they felt tentacles around them, pulling them up to water in the other side of the cavern.

''Oh ho! Jay, I think I know what he means by loses more that your life. We are under the river Lethe.'' Theresa said with fear and they gasped in surprise and fear.

''The river Lethe? That's not the river…''

''who make you lose your memories if you touch it. Yes, young fighter. That's this river.'' Zurvan answered to Felicite and laughed. Luc ran to Zurvan and took faster the parchment from his hand. ''Hey! Give me that back.''

''Sorry, my parent told me to don't trust bad guys.'' Luc gave the parchment to Marc.

''Give me that back or your parents going to forget all they know and I can also make them drowning in the river.'' The kids were surprise. They didn't know what to do. They looked their parents and saw the octopus muted them and they looked at the kids, waiting to see what they'll do.

''If we give you back that, what will you do?'' Albert asked.

''You don't have any idea what I'll do to you. Do you really think I can forget my revenge for my fri- NO! DON'T DO THAT!'' Zurvan screamed to Marc. He was started to try to break the parchment.

''I have a deal for you; leave us alone, free our parents and I give you your parchment in one piece. Deal?'' Zurvan looked surprise.

''But, he's evil. He's really evil.'' He groaned and nodded. ''Deal, I let you alone. I need the parchment back to free your parents.''

''No trick or we'll get back that.'' Luna said and he nodded. Marc threw the parchment to the god. He made disappeared the octopus and the river. The heroes ran to their kids and hugged them. Jay, knowing Neil wasn't here, hugged Neilos.

''Now, leave, I don't want to see you again.'' They nodded and left faster before he could change his mind.

''Now, we go down and go to Prudence.'' Jay said.

''Why we can't call Hermes here?'' Felicite asked and the heroes laughed.

''I'm not sure Hermes and Zeus will be happy to see snow in the room.'' Odie answered.


	13. Return of the Leader

_I don't own class of the titans but I own the kids._

* * *

><p>After went down of the mountain, they came in Hermes' room by his portal.<p>

''Hi everyone! So? Did you win?'' They smiled to the messenger's god.

''Yeah, thanks to the kids. Talking about kid, how's Prudence?'' Jay asked, worry for his daughter and Hermes shrugged.

''Ask Neil and Chiron, not me. I don't know, sorry.'' They left the room and went to see Chiron. Jay and Theresa came in after the others tell to them to go first.

''Neil? Chiron?'' Jay asked and Neil turned his head to the door.

''Hey guys! So? Zurvan?''

''Thanks to the kids, we did it.'' Theresa said and Neil smiled. Theresa and Jay remarked their daughter lay on the couch. Jay came closer. She had more colors than the last time they saw her.

''She's alive. Don't worry.'' They sighed and Jay took Prudence in his arms, hugging and lulled her, whispered many time _my baby_. He kissed her forehead and lay her. She lightly groaned and turned in her sleep. Theresa sat next to her, caressed her hair.

''Neil, you should go to your son. He has a problem with his hair.'' Jay said and Neil ran to the door. Prudence slowly woke up.

''Mo-mommy?'' Theresa smiled and took her daughter in her arms as she hugged her. Prudence hugged her back.

''Oh thanks the gods you're fine.'' Theresa said as she let tears went down. Prudence looked her father and she saw he was smiling to her.

''Dad! A hug?'' She asked, her arms opened for him as she broke her mother's hug. He hugged her, happy to saw her alright. She broke the hug. ''Where's the others?''

''Outside. You want to see them?'' Jay asked and she nodded. He took her in his arms, carefully to not hurt her and went out. When they came outside, they saw Neil and Neilos arguing.

''I told you dad, don't touch my hair with any scissor!''

''Neilos, we need to equalize your hair, that's all.''

''Hey guys!'' They all turned and saw Prudence smiling. Jay placed her next to Archie and Odie, next to Zeus' statue.

''Happy to see you again.'' Odie said as he rubbed her hair and she giggled.

''Me too. So? Tell me, how you did that this time?'' This time, it wasn't the heroes who tell the story but the kids, on the gaze of their parents. They were just so happy to finish this adventure and to find back their leader.


	14. The Story

_**No, the story wasn't over. That's the last chapter.**_

_**I don't own class of the titans but I own the kids.**_

* * *

><p><em>11 years later<em>

Marc woke up screaming after he had a nightmare as he sat faster. He sighed as he realized it was a nightmare and his friends weren't here. They were with their grandparents or lover for the night. They were all gone omit…

''Nightmare you too?'' He turned his head and saw a pair of brown chocolate eyes looking at him.

''Sorry Felie if I wake you up. Yeah, it was… Wait! Did you say _a_ _nightmare you too_?''

''Yeah, why?'' He rose an eyebrow.

''I didn't heard you scream.'' She giggled as she understood why he was confused.

''That's because I stop screaming for a nightmare years ago.''

''That's why sometime we find you with your sister in the same bed but we didn't heard a sound.''

''Yeah. Talking about that…'' Marc sighed and rose his blanket, allow her to come in his bed. She levitated to his bed.

''Before I forget, do you think I wake up Uncle Archie?'' She hugged Marc and he blushed.

''No, he still sleeping… and can I ask you what are you thinking?''

''Nothing important. Why?''

''For nothing. I just feel something and that's not my power.''

''Alright. Good night.'' He was beginning to fall asleep when he felt a finger taping his nose. He sighed, no opening his eyes. ''What?''

''A story or a lullaby.'' He opened his eyes and he frowned at her.

''Are you serious? Felie, gods, you have 16. I think you can sleep without that.''

''Please?'' He knew by her tone she was doing the puppy eyes. He groaned.

''Okay, you win. It's the story of 7 kids…''

''No, you're wrong. That's 7 teenagers.''

''Let me finish. It's 7 kids, child's of 7 heroes, who wanted to live their adventure.'' She gasped.

''Our story.''

''One night, a god heard them and, with his power, make appear some monsters the heroes fought when they were teenagers. They fight the Seeper, Cronus 2.0, Arachne, the phantom, Cerberus, Lycaon, Adonis and the monster of ice before finally fight the god and…'' He realized she fell asleep. He kissed her forehead. ''Sleep well Felie and, like your father always said to you: sweet dreams, little fairy.''

* * *

><p><em><strong>The story is now finish. Thank you to all the person who read and review this story.<strong>_


End file.
